


Delighting Gods

by Sam-Writes (Oh_DAMNeron)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Enjoy!, F/M, M/M, Other, more fluff I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Sam-Writes
Summary: Reader is a culinary student and old friend of Queen guitarist Brian May. They frequently cook and bake for the band. Despite the constant compliments from the band, it seems impossible to impress the drummer, Roger Taylor.___________@pierozekzczekolady (on Tumblr) asks: “Hi! I had an idea about reader being a culinary student and like love to cook and bake, and is like old friend with one of the boys from band and invite them all the time to taste something she/he made and everyone is like "omg it’s so good” and Roger is always like “mmm average,” but like eats the whole thing but refuse to admit it’s good, and one day, right after the tour, he taste some food reader make and forgets himself and it’s like “omg I miss this delicious food” and it’s like a big win to reader"





	Delighting Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Time to avoid doing school work by transferring more fics over here! I hope you enjoy!  
> also while I was writing this I high key forgot Brian was a vegetarian but I can't go back and change it because it been out for months so I'll suffer.

“As of Friday night, the world-famous band, Queen, announced yet another world tour. Tickets sold out, in their entirety, at a shockingly fast pace.” The news reader’s voice filled the air of the living room as you stood in the kitchen. Every cupboard was open and you were making note of what you have and what you need. Having heard Queen was touring again you have decided to invite them over for a celebratory dinner. A tour was always a big event, even if they had done it multiple times before. 

All of this was possible due to the fact that you had met Brian May a very long time ago, even before Smile got together. The two of you had become fast friends and had kept in contact as his career as a musician grew. He was the one who urged you to pursue your interest in cooking instead of following the path your parents wanted. After a long time of considering his words, you decided to take the route of a culinary student and went to the best school your area had to offer. You knew the only way to pay him back for setting helping you out was to have him and his friends over for dinner every now and again. It was so nice to be able to please so many people, but there was always the odd one out. 

Roger Taylor, the drummer for Smile and soon Queen. He was a hard one to please. 

You had been hosting a dinner at your house for Smile after they got their first gig. Music played softly in the background as you shared a bottle of wine in the living room with them before the food, the family recipe of Spaghetti Bolognese, had finished cooking. Brian had been talking up your food all night, but from that moment, you knew Roger would be hard to please as he didn’t look like he quite believed him. Once the food was ready, they took their seats at the table and you set the food in front of them. They were all kind enough to wait for you to sit down before beginning. 

“So… How’d you guys like it?” Brian asks eagerly after Tim Staffell, the lead singer, and Roger had both tried the meal.

Tim immediately begins raving over the meal, complimenting how well it had been made, how the flavours of the mince and the cut-up tomatoes combined nicely. 

However, as expected, Roger didn’t seem that impressed. “Yeah, it’s alright,” he muttered, twirling his fork in the spaghetti absentmindedly. 

Brian responded for you, slapping him up the back of the head. This caused Roger to recoil, yelling out in anger, “Oi what did you do that for!" 

"Be nice, Rog!” turning back to you Brian apologised for him before complimenting your food further. 

“It’s alright, Bri, can’t always please everyone, I’m assuming you boys know that well with being musicians and all. Not everyone likes the same thing.” You reasoned, fully believing it.

Brian had cornered you when they were leaving to once again apologise and explain that Roger had been working through some stuff, he had been quite obviously distant the entire night. You told him not to worry and gave him a hug as you parted ways, with promises to catch up again. Although it really didn’t hurt your feelings, you were determined to one day prove to Roger that you could make good food. He just added kindling to your internal flame of passion.

It had hurt the boys when Tim had left the band to pursue another route to fame but knowing that they had quickly found another lead vocalist and even a bassist was amazing to hear. It was quite a few years later and you had held and been to a multitude of parties and dinners with the new band, Queen. Within this time, they had become very famous, but even after all the fame, you still remained friends. 

It was the day before the next tour and they had wanted to have a small get-together with you. Obviously, you were cooking. Even after all this time cooking never felt like a chore, instead, it was a place of peace and calmness. You decided to cook a nice homely meal for them, Shepherd’s Pie. 

By the time the band arrived, the pie was in the oven and cooking away. You all drank beers around in the living space, talking excitedly about the tour and where they’d be going. Freddie Mercury, as he does, was always excited for the tour. He arguably enjoyed being on the stage the most and revelled in every moment he could get. everyone else loved to watch the Freddie on stage, and when they expressed this, Fred accepted the compliment with a simple “Of course you do, Darlings, I’m a star!”

When the timer went off for the oven you excused yourself and rushed in, pulling it out of the oven and setting it aside to cool. Once the temperature had dropped, you sliced it up into even pieces and organised the vegetables to look nice, not fully expecting anyone to actually eat them. 

When you come out of the kitchen carrying the plates, the boys were already at the table. John and Brian were politely waiting for you to serve them while across the table from them Freddie and Roger were in the midst of a heated debate about which beer brand was better.

Once again after everyone had tried the meal you were met with a round of compliments. As it came around to Roger, he looked you directly in the eye and shrugged, “I’ve had better.” he announced with a straight face, but you could see the hint of a smirk pulling at his lips.

Brian gaped at him, obviously astounded. You waved it off, he’s never complimented your meals but that’s alright. Right? It puts your mind at ease when you see that he is the first one finished. After the meal, they have to leave, the tour is approaching, and you can feel the excitement bubbling inside of everyone. It would be a long time before you see any of them again, Freddie makes plans to meet up after the tour, at his house. He adds that you can bring a Tupperware container of food though it’s not a necessity.

You watched what you could of the tour on the television, enjoying watching the band jump about and mess around on stage. It seems so funny to call them professionals when they spend all their time messing around. It was a common occurrence to miss them when they were on tour, but you had a life of your own. The majority of your friends loved Queen - come on, who doesn’t - and the few that knew you were personal friends with them always pestered you about it, trying to get the insider details on their lives. 

It had been almost a month since you heard from the boys, but today was the day they were coming home. Deciding to meet them at the airport, you had brought a Tupperware container full of baked goods. The band had continuously raved on about how good your biscuits and pastries were. All except Roger of course who didn’t even have the decency to comment on them, positively or otherwise.

There were paparazzi everywhere, buzzing around in eagerness to get the smallest glimpse of her majesty, Queen. First, you saw Freddie emerge from the baggage area, he waved to the paparazzi and blew kisses at the crowds. John, Brian and Roger were next, sunglasses on, hats pulled low over their faces. Roger already had a cigarette hanging from his lip, typical. Raising your hand and attempting to push through the crowd, Freddie finally caught a glimpse of you. Akin to Moses, the crowd split as they walked towards you.

The crowd seemed immensely jealous that the world-famous band had sought you out in a crowd. A multitude of photos were taken, and you realised you were going to be quiet a popular conversation piece amongst your friends who didn’t know the connection with the back you had.

All of them looked equally exhausted from the tour, you could tell that they wanted to sleep for a week. So, you pulled them away from the paparazzi and towards the car you had bought. Once you got into the car – you are driving, Freddie in the passenger seat and the other three in the back – you handed around the Tupperware container and everyone eagerly grabbed at its contents. You were prepared to get the cold shoulder from Roger maybe even a negative comment if you were lucky.

You heard the crunch of pastry before Roger began talking with his mouth full. “Oh god have I missed this…” you heard him deeply breathe in the smell of the freshly baked goods. “Smells like home…”

By now the entire car had gone quiet. Brian was gaping at Roger but for a completely different reason this time. Freddie looked at you after a moment, you shared a shocked glance.

“Why’s everyone gone quiet?” you hear Roger mutter from the back seat, genuinely missing what he just revealed.

“So, you do like my cooking!” you exclaimed loudly, while Brian broke out into fits of laughter. “You told me for years that it was ‘average’ and that you’d ‘had better’!” You mocked him.

John looked directly at Freddie, “I win.” Is all he said with a small smile, and you could tell by Freddie’s face that there had been a bet running for years and up until now John had been losing.

It was a long trip home, you argued with Roger and he claimed he was joking that the pastry was still only average. The other boys snickered and laughed at the hole Roger had dug for himself that day.


End file.
